


Maleficarum Dread: The Case of Zachs Cole and the Breach

by Demondogweed



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Future children - Freeform, Humor, Time traveler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach brings someone from the future to 9:41. But this person is very farmiliar to the Inquisition somehow..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Good days on the road were hard to find, even in the Emerald Graves. Sure, the large forest looked nice. But as Dorian had made loudly clear after Chateau d'Onterre, every building was full of -some- sort of bad guy to fight. And the Inquisition's top fighting team was the one fighting those bad guys and solving everyone's problems for them.  
  
So it was a welcome respite just to enjoy a leisurely walk on the winding roads. Enjoy the scenery, as Cole did. Emerald Graves were a bit bright on his sensitive eyes, but the shade of the leaves helped a lot to make the sun's rays tolerable. The spirit kept close to Cassandra, the sole warrior of the group. Though he was taller than her, he knew well to stay close enough to hide behind her shield if it came to fighting. Cole hoped it wouldn't, he had spotted few nugs running about and didn't want them to get hurt during combat.  
"Should we rest for a bit, dear?" came a tired voice from the very back of the group, not complaining exactly. But strongly hinting the tevinter mage was tired. The Inquisitor, Astarte cole reminded himself, turned to look at Dorian.  
"What, are you tired all ready, Dorian?" the elf asked, chuckling a bit. Dorian grumbled and pushed his way past Cassandra and Cole. The two front-line fighters gave the mage room, a lover's spat might be amusing to see. For a bit, at least, as Cole's mind wandered into the thoughts of his surroundings. After he had become more human, the loudness of everything had lessened. But the spirit still took joy in hearing the world around him. It made him glad he was out of the Spire and far away from the darkness that had once threathened to consume him.  
  
He was listening to the nugs share rumours about the effects of rashweed, when he felt the Veil tearing itself open violently. Cole's mind returned in the now quickly, and he let out a cry of pain. The spirit closed his eyes, but he still could hear the Inquisitor give out a yelp. It was Cassandra's firm shove that made Cole stop whimpering.  
"No time for that, Cole, we need to go" she said. Cole opened his eyes, nodding curtly. Veil ripping open meant a rift, a rift meant fighting. And his team didn't stand a chance without him. Astarte was all ready running towards the rift, and the three companions followed suits, drawing their weapons.  
  
It was a rift all right, with demons and all. But it was strangely coloured, blue rather than the green Cole was used to. What's more, there was a figure on the ground, surrounded by the demons. From his position, Cole couldn't say much of the person, other than it screamed for help. Cole made a quick tally of the demons, three wraiths and one rage demon. He could take on the wisps quickly while Cassandra focused on the rage demon and the person.  
  
Like clockwork, the four fighters were off, each taking their positions. Astarte and Cole chased the wraiths with ease, while Dorian and Cassandra took care of the rage demon. It was an easy fight, for sure. Once his prey were taken out, Cole turned to look at the ground, preparing for the second wave. But the rift simply closed itself off, with an audible pop.  
"Well..that's strange" Dorian quipped in his usual style, filling the silence. As a thanks for that, the person the ground hugged him. Now that he could focus better, Cole noted the person has straw blond hair about as long as his own. But this man had his hair groomed and tied in a ponytail. And his clothes were strange, everything was simply bright blue and straight, with no visible belt. And he held onto a strange stick.  
"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU" the strange man said, smiling at Dorian. Who only chuckled nervously.  
"Don't thank me, it was the Inquisitor who heard you" the mage said nervously, pushing the strange man away. Said man gave a...happy yip? Cole wasn't sure what to describe the sound.  
"The Inquisitor?! I'm in the days of the Inquisition?" the man asked, looking around himself, excited like a child. Cole noted more features, and someting in his stomach curdled. Those eyes, something about that man was so farmiliar. The spirit moved closer, trying to hear the man's pain and hurts.  When he tried, though, the man stopped and looked at him.  
"One of those green daemons got you, you are hurting" the man said in the very same tone Cole often used, reaching out for him. Cole had barely noticed a minor scape on his arm, but as the strange man reached for it, he backed away unsure what to think. That didn't stop the stranger.  
"No, please, let me help you. I can hear your pain"  
  
Cole didn't like this, not at all. He moved farther, behind Cassandra. The warrior gave Cole a nod, clearly not liking the situation at all herself. Behind the warrior, Cole saw Astarte approach the stranger.  
"You can hear his pain?" the elf asked, looking more curious than confused. The stranger's expression changed, from a concerned look to a wide grin that put Dorian's to shame.  
"Oh yes, it is a trait my family has" he said, offering the Inquisitor his hand.  
"Sir Zachs Cole, Mage of Circle of Healers. Pleased to meet you"  
  
Cole's eyes went wide, not just from the man's last name. How could this man share his powers? What was going on? Cassandra and Dorian were both as surprised, blinking and unable to say a word. Astarte, however, took Zachs' hand and shook it.  
"Astarte Lavellan, Inquisitor" he said simply. Cole was glad his friend had never let his position go to his head.  
"You have an interesting last name, sir Zachs. Most would consider it a first name" the elf continued. The stranger, Zachs, grinned wider if it was even physically possible to do that.  
"Oh yes, it comes from the progenitor of my family. A spirit of Compassion that entered this side of the Fade to aid the people of Thedas when they needed it the most. It took the name Cole for itself" the stranger said, looking quite proud. Now even Astarte was taken aback, though his reaction was nothing to Dorian's nervous and confused laughter. Cole froze in place, the stranger was speaking of him! But how?!


	2. Chapter 2: In which the stranger explains himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait? Cole had kids!?

They led Zachs to the camp, in a strange silence. Astarte tried to keep small talk, a term Varric used for idle talk, going but even the inquisitor was clearly unsure what to think of the strange man. Cole barely listened, his mind being a worse mess than it was when he had faced the Arch-Demon at Adamant the first time. He knew that the Fade could show you dreams of the past, he had had first hand experience of that. But he hadn't heard of it showing the future.   
  
Once they were at the camp, Cassandra wasted no time to grab hold of Zachs' strange coat.  
"All right, demon, explain yourself! What were you doing at the rift?" she asked, in her typical fiery tone. Zachs went limp, no fight in him at all.  
"I...I was studying how t-time affected theFade, when a rift opened and I was here! In the past!" the stranger whimpered. Cassandra looked at Dorian, who only shrugged. The Seeker's eyes were quickly back on Zachs, however.  
"How do you know Cole? The Cole -I- know would not have such relations with a human" she asked, causing Dorian to repeat that nervous laughter. Astarte joined him, this time. Unfortunately for Cassandra, the stranger's attention was taken by what she said.  
"You know Cole? Was he truly among the Inquisitor's Inner Circle? Can I meet him?" Zachs asked, sounding excited despite being held like a ragdoll in the claws of a bear. Cole swallowed hard, looking at Astarte. Almost pleading the inquisitor to magically give him his powers of thought removing back. Cassandra shook Zachs, bristling with anger. But at that point Dorian had recovered enough to voice the question.  
"-Cole- had sex? With someone? And he fathered -children-?" the mage blurted out, looking at Cole. Cole could only shake his head violently. No, he hadn't! He had never experienced flesh on flesh, for Maker's sake. Yet, as his mind focused on the though, he remembered something...  
  
 _Her red hair shone in the candlelight just a bit. Her tired eyes were really what he focused his eyes on,though. So kind, so warm. Like the day she had saved those nugs from the poachers, and he had helped. She was in his arms, warm, alive. His._  
  
It was like a memory, but it hadn't happened yet. It still felt real, it felt -him-. Cole stiffled a whimper, feeling strangely hot on his face for some reason. He was used to feeling what others felt, but those never felt him. This had, and it made him even more uncertain. The world outside his head reminded him of its existence as Astarte spoke up.  
"Yes, I know Cole. Though I'm not sure he is ready to speak to you, if you truly are his descendant" the elf said diplomatically, motioning Cassandra to let Zachs go. The stranger looked around, confused.  
"What do you mean? He was a great spirit, is he on a quest for you?" Zachs asked, making Cassandra groan.  
"Yes, I think he is currently trying to become one with the ground" Dorian said, looking at Cole with concern. The spirit sighed, he could not hide this forever. He had to face this..this..person. Cole straightened himself as much as he could, walking to Zachs with his hand offered awkwardly.  
"Yes, he-" he began, but the strange man cut him off.  
"I don't need a dirty rogue to greet me, thank you" Zachs said, giving Cole a glare.  
  
Any feeling of uncertainty Cole felt washed off in an instant. In that glare, in that way of speech, Cole found the exact same tone as Lord Seeker Lambert. And no child of -his- would -ever- dare to act like that monster. Cole looked straight at Zachs, gritting his teeth.  
"No, I -am- Cole" he said, firmly, hand still offered. Zachs gave a tittering laugh that didn't help Cole's mood one bit.  
"Oh, you poor thing. You must be hungry and dizzy from bloodloss" the stranger said, smiling at Cole in just the right way to make the spirit hiss. At this point, Cassandra chose to step in before Zachs would be gutted.  
"He -is- the Cole that's part of the Inquisition. Also, a spirit of Compassion" the Seeker said, eyeing both empaths carefully for any sign of violence.  
  
Cole gave Cassandra a smile, glad she was here for him. Then he heard something fall on the ground, hard. Zachs had fainted, right in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3: In which our heroes discuss their situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fainted descendant later, Cole muses.

Once Zachs had been moved into a tent to rest, with guards on watch just in case, it had become very quiet. Cole for once did mind the silence, as it gave him no answers. He could sense surface level hurt on Zachs, of fear and uncertainty. But anything deeper was somehow blocked from him.  The memory from the future had only made things stranger than before. Luckily, it was Dorian who broke the ice after few hours of the silent hell.  
"It -could- be possible, time travel I mean. I and Alexius studied it before this whole Breach mess" the mage said, startling Cole a bit. Astarte, who was cleaning his blades, nodded. Cassandra only grumbled, but nodded as well.  
"It makes no sense, why would you want to go to the past? Isn't it enough that you have today?" Cole asked Dorian, focusing on that for now. Just for his own sanity.   
"Well, he seems to be a fan of Astarte here. And you" the mage replied, making Cole groan.  
"He doesn't -know- me, he thinks I'm like a spirit of Justice or Valour" the spirit said, rolling his eyes. He had learned that from Dorian and Astarte, much to the annoyance of Cassandra.  
"Maybe so much time has passed, that who you were has been forgotten in favour of -what- you were. But, think of the bright side,Cole. You won't be forgotten" Astarte noted, playing with the reflection from his blade. Cole could only nod, yes, that was true. He would be remembered, he was -real- now.  
  
"Where am I?" came a weak voice from one of the tents, and Cole so wanted to curse out loud. Or even in his mind. Yet, the only word that came to his mind was 'crud'. The four of the Inner Circle looked at one another, trying to decide who would go and tend to the time traveler. Cole stood up, sheathing his daggers and dusting his armour. Cassandra grabbed his arm as he passed her, looking at him with worry.  
"Cole, are you sure?" she asked. Cole nodded, giving the Seeker a tired smile.  
"I cannot hide from him forever, and if he is not lying, I have a responsibility over him" the spirit said. Cassandra only nodded and let go of his arm. Cole felt a twinge of pride in his own words, he was getting used to being seen more and more.  
  
The tent was the typical rough cloth tent that everyone used while on the road. Well, everyone but Cole. The spirit often ended up taking the night's guardshift due to his problems with sleep. He often found he slept best in some dark corner of a campsite during the day.

  
_A rush of fear, hand to his stomach. Gasping breaths as the memory of a slow death still lingered in his waking mind. Her hand was on his, gentle._   
_"Just a dream, dear. Just a dream, you aren't there anymore" she said, stroking his hair. Her tone eased him back to reality, like a guiding light._

  
Cole shook his head as his mind returned to the now. Whoever this woman was, she at least took care of him. But the spirit began to wonder if he ever would have a pleasant time with his powers without them causing him some strife in one way or another. However, he quickly focused on the task at hand, motioning the guards to step aside from the tent opening.   
  
Inside, Zachs was all ready sitting. Which meant he hadn't hurt himself when he fainted.  
"Hello again, Zachs, I'm sorry I made you faint" Cole told the man, offering him his water canteen. Hopefully Zachs could read him enough. The man took the canteen, unsure what to do with it. His eyes bore into Cole, though, studying him.  
"You aren't lying" Zachs said, sounding lost as he tried to figure out then canteen again. Cole took pity on him and opened the cork.  
"No, I'm not. I was once a spirit of Compassion, before I came here to help" he confirmed, watching Zachs carefully. Their eyes were the same shade of grayish blue. Hair the same colour of straw, though Zachs' looked soft compared to Cole's rough. But there were differences,too. Cole was taller, clearly more nimble and agile from the way Zachs clumsily moved.  
"But you look...you don't look at all like a noble spirit" Zachs insisted, making Cole nod.  
"Yes, I don't. The real Cole wasn't a noble, he was a poor boy from a farm" he confirmed again. The man before him balked at his words.  
"The real Cole?" Zachs asked, like he had not heard of the poor young man. Cole's stomach tightened as he slowly realised that it might truly be the case. Time to correct that, and fast.  
"An apostate mage, taken to the Circle of White Spire. They forgot him in the dungeons, and he starved to death. I heard him in the Fade, and came to help. But I couldn't, so I took his form so he wouldn't be forgotten. That's why I'm here" Cole explained. He was glad he had had to tell his story to multiple people before this, as it no longer made him cry like it used to. It still hurt to remember that moment,though.  
"Maker..so it was never about the Breach at all?" Zachs asked, eyes wide. Cole could see more family resemblance now on the man, much to his quiet amusement. He shook his head, no, it never was. Zachs took the news by wobbling a bit, and Cole had to support him so the young man wouldn't faint again.  
  
Truth be told, Cole was glad his time at the Spire had been forgotten in time. At least the Ghost of the Spire part, he had tasted demonhood then. And it had been ashen and bitter, destructive. If there was one aspect to his past that he did not need future generations to know, it was that.  
"Shit, nobody is going to believe me!" Zachs grumbled, and Cole could sense the feelings of annoyance and disbelief.  
"Stories always get tangled with tellings, that's why they are stories" he tried to comfort the stranger, but his mind was still in his memories and emotions. Though, a question raised itself in his mind.  
"What is the family like, in the future?" Cole asked, curious now of Zachs. The stranger thought a bit, and began explaining.  
"We are famed healers, because of our ability to read the pain of others, especially the pains that people hide. After a couple of kings had healers from the line, we now have a title to our name. As much good as it does when the damn middle class rabble is starting to get ideas of superiority. But mostly we run hospitals, asylums and healing circles. Some of us serve as house doctors for kings and ministers. It's a pretty big family, to be frank. Nothing like Pentaghasts, but family meetings are still always busy"  
  
Cole listened, though he didn't understand some of the words. The idea of such a long line of people of power coming from -him-, it scared him. His focus shifted to Zachs unfortunate insult to the poor, though.  
"The real Cole was poor, do not forget. Even the low can rise high, even the high can fall low" he noted, making Zachs gasp. Despite his curiosity, Cole didn't feel confident in continuing the conversation. So he simply left the tent, letting Zachs figure things out for now.  
  
"We should ask Solas about this" Astarte said, as Cole returned to the group. He heard Dorian give a mock-laugh at the suggestion.  
"Yes, let us tell Solas his precious spirit friend is going to do the nasty. Let's see how he'll react" the tevinter mage said, shaking his head.  
"Solas doesn't need to know about it, shouldn't know about it. We can just say Zachs came from the future" Cole piped in. He liked Solas a lot, but he knew Dorian had a point. If Solas heard of -him- having sex, he might try something to prevent Cole from being 'twisted'. Better focus on the rift.  
"If Zachs is telling the truth" Cassandra noted, looking at her teammates with her calm steely gaze.  
"It could still be a demon, trying to trick us" she added. There were nods shared among the three men, that was true.


End file.
